The Chosen Ones, Part 2: The Chosen Children
by RedRogue
Summary: After Roarden's defeat, the Covenant and the Sirens has taken to finding their place both inside and outside of Aromesia... but will a familiar threat change all that? Will they have to choose between saving their families and the known world?
1. Being Chapter the First

**A/N: It is demanded of me to write an author's note every time. It is due to my dear friends Kitty and Fin (yes, the same names as the characters in the story) that I am roped into a sequel. **

**Being Chapter the First**

~RR~

A dark figure padded down the dark street, with only the flickering overhead lamps to guide his way. It was a picture perfect neighborhood. Almost every other house was set up with a white picket fence and painted a pastel. Ipswich had changed since he had last been on Earth. Gone were many of the large gothic estates and in its place were suburban cul-de-sacs.

Caleb let down the hood from his head, letting him see properly in the abandoned street. Deeming it safe that he was alone, he decided to unhook his cloak completely and seem less conspicuous. The last thing he needed was to be reported as a robber.

According to his memory, he knew was on the right street, standing before the right house. As if he needed further assurance, he could see his old friend Tyler through the broad living room window. He seemed to be closing all lights for the night. Kitty appeared through the wall of the kitchen, helping him out by closing the light on her way through. Tyler seemed so happy, smiling at her and holding her close. As their kisses became fervent, he closed the final light of the house and headed out of sight.

Caleb let out a deep sigh. He hated to pull Tyler and Kitty away from their perfect little life, back into the world of turmoil. But he was here for a reason, and he wouldn't be here unless it was vital.

Thus, Caleb opened his mailbox and slid the Guild letter inside. Taking a final sigh as he closed the black box back up, he raised the little red flag and went on his way.

~RR~

Sarah Wenham adjusted her glasses after a long day's work. She let out a deep sigh as she rubbed the small of her back. Lifting and organizing the books in the library was really starting to wear on her body. Surprisingly, there was no rain on this cold night, giving the broad room an eerie silence. Closing up shop in the dark place, she heard her cell phone start ringing just as she was locking the foggy-glassed doors. She juggled her cell phone out of her purse, while trying to hold a book bag, a broom and a dustpan in her other hand.

"Hi, honey," she said with a familiar fondness. "Yes, I'm just closing up shop now… I don't know, you want take-out again?"

She walked down the empty hallway, her flat shoes making minimal noise as she headed to the storage hall to put the janitor's tools back where she found them. That when she fell a strange breeze rush by her. A quick jerk of the head and she spotted the figure walking calmly through the door of one of the lesser-used storage closets.

"Caleb?"

Sarah rushed to the same door, opening it quickly.

Only to find an empty closet with some very dusty old mops and brooms. She put her broom and dustpan down among them, and inspected every possible corner of the tiny square room. No one, from top to bottom, was in here but her.

Sarah took a moment to figure out if she had _really_ seen what her eyes had told her she had seen. Her common sense told her to forget it. Her curiosity told her she had better remember. Her curiosity always won out.

Closing the closet door behind her, she took a mental note of the door number. Storage closet number eighty-eight. Taking a closer look at the number, she could see that it wasn't like the other closet doors. She could slide the metal number aside, to reveal a whole new keyhole underneath. Why would the door need two locks? Spotting some charred marks around the doorknob, like something had burned around it, Sarah was certain… This would not be the last she saw of this closet.

~RR~

The following morning, a face, petite and fair, appeared around the corner, peering carefully into the empty hallway. She was a small child, barely the age of six, all reminiscent of infancy with eyes like that of fawn. An older face joined her in spying, that of a bright-eyed young man, handsome and childish in features to match the girl beside him.

"All clear?" Tyler asked his daughter. She giggled and nodded at her father. Tyler clutched her tiny hand in his, and led her along the pathway. He spared a glance over his shoulder to make sure the rest of their party was following, including his cherished wife, and his adored younger daughter, incapable of walking on her own two feet even though she was long past crawling age.

On the face of the daughter attached to his hand, spread pure joy and excitement. His firstborn, little April, loved visiting the other side like a child would Disneyland. It was a trip not often ventured, but when it was, it was savored. His youngest, the second born, was utterly her mother's mini-me. Those big blues killed him, those chubby cheeks begged to be pinched, that smile made his chest sing. Little Rosie's face danced with laughter, echoing the excitement of those around her even though she really had no idea what was going on. The drool coming down the side of her mouth made her seem all the more oblivious.

His heart swelled with love for his children, but he had to admit the excitement of visiting the other side was not limited to the young ones. Exchanging final smiles with Kitty, he stopped before storage closet number eighty-eight.

"It's been so long," Kitty breathed happily.

"Yeah…" Tyler agreed. "Too long."

He surveyed the door, the charred handle, the scratched surface of the wood, the faded paint. How it had aged with the passing years. Then he looked back to his wife.

"You ready to go in?" he asked.

Kitty bit her lip and shifted in her stance.

"Do you think they just called us cuz they missed us?"

Tyler gave her a sympathetic smile, and shook his head no.

"We've talked about this, Kit," he said in an apologetic voice. "Is it _ever_ just a friendly visit when they call us back over? I don't think so, hon."

Kitty nodded, taking another deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The family disappeared through the door, tiny flashes of light escaping through the small cracks in the spaces still ajar.

~RR~

Sarah seized the opportunity to run, trying to catch the closet door before it shut. She built her speed, reaching her hand out to catch it, but no such luck. The door clicked closed, just as she yanked on the doorknob.

Again, all she found was an empty closet. She was sure of it now. She wasn't crazy. There was something undoubtedly unique about this closet. Caleb was alive, and perhaps in a place beyond what could be seen with the naked eye.

~RR~

Caleb peered out the window of his study, surveying the vast land before him, as Sybilla once had a very long time ago. Often he had wondered if somehow Sybilla could see this view, even though she was blind. Even when she was alive he had wondered this, for how often she would cast her blind gaze out the same exact window. This window was his now. He was new headmaster of this school, the leadership of an unknown world placed upon his shoulders. It was a responsibility he could not begin to undertake, at least not on his own. Fin was the backbone of this country, advising him in his decisions and influencing him in the right direction, and thus, the world had prospered in Roarden's absence. He got the credit, and Aromesia loved him for it, but he knew he owed Fin everything.

The rigors of ruling a world provided a great scapegoat for why he hadn't married yet, in the eight years since Roarden's demise and Caleb's appointing to leadership and leaving earth behind. In all reality, he found himself waiting. Waiting for the grief of Pogue's passing to not clench his lungs, waiting for the right woman to come along, waiting for the public not to mark his every move. He knew he would be waiting for a good long time.

"Caleb," Fin tapped lightly on the study door. "Tyler's here."

Caleb saw that attached firmly to her hand was her young son Hunter, a wild wanderer forever lost to the forest trees. Only Fin seemed able to ever track him down, and that was a sole credit to her power of psychic ability. Otherwise that sneaky child was an untraceable predator living off the land, true to his namesake.

He smirked and followed her down the winding staircase to the lobby below. It had been two years since he had last seen Tyler and his family, and a visit was long overdue. Without the Covenant, he felt like a part of him was missing, that he wasn't whole. He had missed having Reid to mother around, Tyler to watch out for, and Pogue to laugh with. The joy of seeing Tyler arrive with his family was heartwarming, but equal to the heartache. Often, Caleb wondered why he was the last of the Covenant to get married. It was hard to watch Tyler arrive with his two beautiful daughters and Fin always searching for her caveman of a son like a lost pup. However, Caleb knew it was wrong to envy his friends. Covetousness was not a trait that was becoming of a man who had a world at his feet.

Yet, there Tyler stood, with his lovely wife, his picture perfect daughters clinging onto his arms like little monkeys. It was a sight that always made Caleb's heart lurch. Fin ran to April and embraced her fondly, then brought forth her son.

"Go say hi to April, Hunter."

"Hey, what's up, little Tarzan?" Tyler greeted Hunter. Fin laughed at the comment, and the truth behind it. She sometimes wondered if she was raising a son or some sub-species of animal. The wild sense was one he inherited from his father, she assumed. The brunette hair, stern face and strong physique were becoming of his father as well.

Hunter held his head high and boldly strolled over to April in wide steps. April seemed a bit intimidated by him, her hands hidden behind her back and her head bowed.

"Hello, April," Hunter said mechanically.

"Hi," she replied in a small voice. Hunter immediately ran back to his mother.

"Future fiancées already," Tyler muttered under his breath with a teasing smile, and Kitty hit him playfully.

"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch, now."

"Hi, Uncle Caleb..." the oldest, April, said as she timidly shuffled her feet over to the six foot four specimen standing before her.

"Well, hello there," Caleb smiled, folding himself down to her level. "Look how you've grown! You were Rosie's size the last I saw you…"

Being reminded of the other girl, Caleb got up to greet the other child.

"And look at Rosie! She has so much hair now!"

Kitty smiled as the proud mother she was, bouncing Rosie a bit in her arms. Tyler seemed distracted, looking over Caleb's shoulder around the Guild.

"He's not here, Tyler," Caleb said grimly, guessing his thoughts. Tyler blinked twice, snapping his attention back to the people before him.

"What?"

"Reid," Caleb explained. "He's not here."

Tyler sighed in disappointment.

"Still in hiding? This is so stupid! It's been eight years since Roarden died! How long do we have to cower in fear of a dead guy before we decide it's safe to come out of our caves?"

Caleb didn't answer. He'd heard this argument every visit Tyler made to Aromesia, and the answer was always a void. Only Fin seemed to know the real benefit of hiding Reid away. Caleb would never admit it, but Tyler was voicing Caleb's own thoughts.

"Five more years," Fin answered Tyler's question. "When his firstborn turns thirteen and receives his Covenant power."

"Well, wherever he is," Tyler grumbled. "I hope he's alright…"

Kitty nodded her agreement.

"At any rate," Fin interrupted the moment of silence. "It's time we told you why we sent for you."

~RR~

**Please review.  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


	2. Being Chapter the Second

**Being Chapter the Second**

~RR~

Ro kept it fast when she wandered from home and away from her children for her necessities. Always a hurried journey, never lingering. She was like a deer on the broad empty plain, ever cautious, always on the lookout for dangers. Thankfully, it was perfectly natural for her to wear a hood to cover her recognizable white Titan streaks. Many people wore hoods in the forever rainy town of Graywood, where a curse upon the town made the drops never cease to pour. Not many people wanted to dwell in such a dreary place, with houses only on high hilltops to avoid flooding. Not to mention it was highly known for its werewolves. These unattractive features made wanderers scarce, which was perfect for the Garwin family to stay in hiding for so many years.

"Get your news scrolls here!"

Those weekly news traders were the reason she bothered with being in town today. This was always the day she made a point of being in town. The newsman was far familiar with her by now, and as she approached, he held out one for her with a warm smile.

"The Crusader's been spotted this week. Made the front page this time."

It'd been weeks since the newsman said that. Ro seized the scroll, handing him his money quickly and practically ripping the string off to unravel the headline: _Hooded Crusader Strikes Again!_

Ro smirked. That was her Reid. The Crusader. Funny how she could only hear of what he was doing out there through the newsreel. As the years wore on, she had began to wonder if Aromesia still needed Reid as the Crusader. She needed Reid the Husband and Father more now, the way she figured. He'd been at this Robin Hood business for too long. Surely there was only so many Hoods and leftover tyrant guards of Roarden's that needed their butts kicked. His campaigns would last months, most of the time spent traveling through terrain that was dangerous all in itself. Sometimes the soul wearies of worrying for absent soldiers, but it can never cease unless you cease caring for the soldier. It becomes a cloud hanging over your head more than anything else. If he ever came home, she would never let him leave again, no matter how many speeches he gave about the 'cause' and everything else.

"Coney stew, tonight, boys," she announced as she came back into the house. Her twin sons, Gabriel and Ryle, perked up with interest. Those two were walking wrecking crews, little clones of their father, only with less temper and more of a goofy side. Their dimples and little blonde heads were going to kill the ladies someday for sure. Her little Donnie, as usual, stayed in his own little world, not responding to her entering presence in the house. Donnie had more of an angry streak in him, sometimes sweet, sometimes very cruel. His blue eyes were forever narrowed, his brow furrowed, always serious and not much time for frivolities like fun.

And then there was her youngest, not even a year old yet. A girl, whom they named Delancey. She just gurgled in her playpen, perfectly content enough to play with one toy for hours.

Ro's Titan genes, thankfully, couldn't pass much along in the way of eye, hair or skin colors, so every one of her children got to inherit those pale blue eyes and blonde head of hair like their handsome father. Donnie and Delancey did get a few of her curls though, and the twins were starting to grow the signature white Titan streaks, so she wasn't completely devoid of hereditary input.

"Did they get a picture of him this time?" Gabriel asked, trying to grab at the scroll as his mother walked past.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Ryle defended. "Dad's too slick to get spotted by a sketch artist."

"Damn straight," Reid said at the door, hanging up his hood on the coat tree. Ro's heart lurched and got wedged in her chest, as the kids cheered and ran to greet him.

"Hey!" Reid said, dropping to one knee and welcoming all his boys with open arms. "How's my little troublemaking eating machines?"

When Ro's turn came next, Reid got back up with a more serious face.

"And my lovely wife," he added, before cutting it short with a pained expression. "Mmm- more where _that_ came from later, but first…"

Then Reid walked past them, to the littlest one of them all.

"And the Little Pooper!" he exclaimed, sweeping Delancey up in his arms. Ro laughed. She sometimes wondered if Reid even remembered his daughter's real name, for how often he opted for the nickname.

"She's showing Titan strength already," Ro boasted proudly. "Last week she turned that wooden horse you gave her into sawdust. Not walking yet though- and I wonder why."

Reid propped the tiny girl on his hip, holding her with one arm. When her father was around, Delancey always became a giggling growth on Reid's hip. With his free hand, Reid spied out the news scroll and began to scan the article on himself.

"They're just talking about Trobin Square _now_?" Reid laughed. "Talk about behind the times. I cleared that place weeks ago. Good fight, though."

Ro put a hand on Reid's cheek, sighing deeply in relief.

"It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be back with _you_, babymaker," Reid said, holding Delancey a little more to the side in order to kiss his wife again. The boys made themselves scarce, making faces at their parent's mushy talk.

"We'll be by the river," Gabriel grabbed at his twin and left out the front door. Without a word, Donnie grabbed his sketchbook and followed.

"Want to get started on a fifth, mama?" Reid asked Ro between kisses with a grin.

"We just got through with Delancey!" Ro laughed, pushing him away. "Dream on. You won't come _near_ this body for a good while."

"As if you can resist me."

Ro's laughter ceased, giving Reid a warning look.

"I'm not the one with the overwhelming bodily needs."

"What are you talking about?" Reid laughed. "You're more nympho than anyone I've ever met."

"Please! I can't buy new underwear without wondering if I have to take nine months out of my life…"

"You saying I have no self-control?"

"I'm saying that if self-control was measured by black hairs on people's heads…"

"Oh, another blonde joke, how original…"

"Are we fighting again already?"

"Oh, you _know_ we don't fight in front of the kids…!"

"I don't see any kids but you and the girl in your arms."

"God, I freakin' _missed_ you, Ro!"

"Da."

Both parents silenced, Reid furrowing his brow in surprise and looking to the tiny girl on his hip.

"Did she just say 'dad'?" Reid asked Ro excitedly.

"No, I believe she said 'insufferable cad'…" Ro rolled her eyes in reply.

"I'm being serious here. I think she just said-!"

"DAD!"

Ryle and Gabriel burst in through the front door, panting for loss of breath. Panic was in their eyes, causing immediate fear in their parent's hearts.

"There's something _out_ there!" Gabriel explained in a hiss.

Reid frowned, hearing a loud noise, like that of heavy, earth-shaking footsteps or even an explosion, come from where the twins were pointing. His face concerned and determined, he handed little Delancey back to her mother, and cautiously headed out the door.

"Stay inside," he commanded his sons, worry and warning shrouding the edges of his tone.

Reid stepped out the door, the sky dark from the impending night. Through the trees, Reid could make out figures, dark shadows that moved swiftly. Cries from the town below were heard, growls and roars from beasts all too recognizable.

Reid promptly turned back around, into the house that contained his most treasured possessions.

"Ro, grab the kids and pack what we need," he said firmly, attacking a duffel bag and stuffing some of his clothes into it. The twins were frozen in shock, while Donnie clung to his mother in worry.

"What is it- what's out there?" Ro asked breathlessly.

"Werewolves. Big ones."

Gabriel gasped in shock, grabbing on his mother's sleeve as well. Reid pointed a finger at his son.

"Man up," he told him. "Boys, get your clothes. We're leaving."

"Werewolves?" Ro spat in surprise. "They don't usually come out during the cold season, and all at once-?"

Reid shot Ro a look that said the answer to her questions should be obvious.

"Oh…" Ro gasped. "Boys, time to go. No more packing."

~RR~

Tyler gazed over the papers on Caleb's desk, looking at each confidential file and message across the tabletop closely. Kitty peered over his shoulder, standing on her toes to catch a good look. Fin stood with Caleb behind the desk, while Etrigan lingered by the window.

"Holy crap," Tyler said. "Three council members assassinated? Is this really what Aromesia's become since Roarden died? I thought things were supposed to be better with him gone!"

"They _have_ been," Caleb countered. "And this could work to our benefit after all. With the psychic elder gone, they're nominating Fin to take his place, since Sybilla trusted her so fully."

"And Sybilla was the Big Cheese on the council," Kitty explained to Tyler.

"But we have an entire war on our hands!" Tyler protested. "There are still more Hoods out there than there are Guardians. We are so outnumbered."

"Maybe not," Kitty argued. "What regions have organized into armies?"

"Well," Fin replied. "We know the werewolf region is on the move north. Same for the vampires, the goblins, and the demons, just like before. Oh, and the trolls… and the hobs too. All Roarden's followers seem hardly discouraged. For some crazy reason, they've taken Roarden's death as a martyr to their 'cause'… The Elves, as always, remain neutral."

"Big surprise there," Etrigan muttered from behind them.

"Yeah, no kidding," Fin huffed in agreement. "They have some of the greatest magic and technologies, not to mention the numbers at their disposal… While they just keep to themselves in their little treehouses and watch thousands of magicals enslaved, even of their own class. It's outrageous."

"Well, then, it's a good thing we have Elven friends, don't we?" Tyler piped up. "Why don't you just call on our old pal Lysander? Isn't he a prince or something?"

"Don't know," Caleb admitted. "He's being a typical Elf too. We haven't heard from him since he went home after Roarden's death."

"Lithlin is a bit of a travel, but it might be worth it," Fin said thoughtfully. "I'll take a party to negotiate with him myself. We'll need another group to go to the Rushien cliffs to recruit Daniel and the other mountain giants back as well."

"Daniel and I were always closest," Kitty piped up quickly. "I'll lead that mission."

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows at the old name he had once been jealous of, a very long time ago. Time hadn't made the mention of it any less poisonous.

"I'll go with you," Tyler added on.

"I'll stay behind and protect the Guild," Etrigan announced wisely.

"Perfect!" Kitty said with a smile. "Then you can watch the kids."

Etrigan didn't seem to find it in him to protest, though his displeasure was made quite obvious.

"And I'll be heading North," said a voice from the doorway, a voice all too familiar.

"Reid!" Tyler was the first to exclaim.

~RR~

**Please review. Thanks!  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


	3. Being Chapter the Third

**Being Chapter the Second**

~RR~

"Reid, what are you doing here?" Fin said with slight hysterics. "You're _supposed_ to be in hiding!"

"Reid!" Tyler squealed, hugging his fondest friend. "There's so much to talk about, dude!"

"Yeah, like, what's with the scruff?" Reid laughed, flicking his finger at the long fuzz under Tyler's chin. "Trying to look older, Baby Boy?"

"What are you doing out of hiding!" Fin went on angrily at Reid, rubbing her forehead in stress. "You have to go back right _now_!"

"Reid…!" Caleb said, smiling at the sight of his long lost friend, and embracing him tightly.

"Stop!" Fin commanded Caleb. "We are not keeping him a moment longer. You have to go, Reid!"

Etrigan stood close to his wife, the beginnings of claws growing out of his fingernails.

"Want me to make him, sweetheart?" he growled.

Reid shoved away from Caleb's bear grasp quickly to continue conversation with Fin.

"Look, take a chill pill," Reid explained. "Someone already found us. There was this invasion of werewolves going after the village, and it seemed like they were trying hard to make it look accidental. We thought we'd be safer here now."

"Yeah, yeah, how's Ro?" Kitty asked hurriedly.

"She's fine," Reid replied, waving the question away like an annoying fly. "She's just downstairs."

Kitty squealed and phased through Reid, and the wall, taking off toward the stairs.

"Ro just didn't want to come up because of…" Reid glanced at Tyler and everyone immediately concluded the rest of Reid's sentence, and an awkward silence ensued for only a moment.

"And the kids?" Fin added.

"Kids?" Caleb repeated as everyone began to follow Kitty. "As in, plural?"

"Kept in contact with Ro mentally, huh?" Reid guessed over to Fin.

"Hard not to," Fin replied. "I have mental ties to both of the Syrens that are hard to sever. Ro projecting so loudly every time you two do the dirty doesn't help matters either. You two sure go at it like rabbits."

Reid seemed to not have a response to that, seeming rather stunned. He blinked as his mouth hung open, not a sound escaping.

"Wow, _that's_ embarrassing," Caleb said for him.

~RR~

Ro sighed heavily as she took a seat on the couch. Such toils of travel really wore her out, not to mention looking after so many boys. The lot of them were silent for once in their life, upon observing new faces of two young girls who where playing quietly together on the floor with some plastic dolls. Earthen dolls, Ro recognized.

"Excuse me?" Ro asked the older of the two girls. She looked up at Ro with big familiar blue eyes. "Where's your mommy?"

The little girl slowly pointed upward, just as the noise of a distant door opening was heard from that direction.

"RO!" Kitty yelled, running full speed down the stairs from the Guild study.

Ro's heart swelled with warmth, jumping to her feet to embrace her one of her dearest friends.

"Oh, my God, and these are her Reid-lets!" Kitty squealed, attacking each of the twins in a violent embrace.

"Mom?" Gabriel asked with a frightened tone.

"That one that you're currently suffocating is Gabriel Garwin," Ro explained. "His twin Ryle managed to wiggle free there on your right."

"They look just like their daddy!" Kitty screeched, then bent down to the next Garwin down the line. "And who is this little grumpykins?"

"This is Donovan Garwin."

Donnie promptly frowned at the excited Kitty and hid behind the legs of his mother.

"He's a bit antisocial," Ro immediately clarified. "We're trying to work on that."

"I see," Kitty said. "And another baby, there in your arms! Wow, Ro, you've really been popping them out… Is it a Reid-let or a Ro-let?"

"She's a girl. This is Del-"

"Garwin!" Reid interrupted. "_Delancey_ Garwin."

"I named her," Ro bragged to Kitty proudly. "He got to name all the boys, I got to name the girl."

Reid led the group of Fin, Caleb, Tyler and Etrigan down the stairs. Ro sprang to her feet at the sight of the last of the Syrens.

"FIN!"

The girls laughed as they reunited, as Reid hung back at the middle of the stairway, observing from above with Tyler and Caleb.

"Twins, huh?" Tyler said to Reid with just a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Yeah, both boys," Reid bragged. "And _another_ boy after that. Wasn't lying when I said I don't miss."

"That's not even physically possible to know," Tyler huffed.

"One… two… I see two _girls_…?" Reid said, continuing on his way down the stairs. "Where's _your_ heir, Tyler?"

Tyler frowned at Reid's back, his chest cringing at Reid rubbing it in. He had forgotten what being around Reid made him feel like. But Tyler said nothing, like he had planned for a long time. He knew he deserved everything Reid and Ro had to throw at him, for they were the only ones who had seen the brutal results of his treachery firsthand.

Ro glared at Tyler when she spotted him, making a point of folding her arms and not greeting him. Tyler had almost forgotten what being around Ro made him feel like as well.

"If it isn't the little traitor," Ro sneered.

"Ro, cut it out," Kitty defended her husband. "It isn't like Reid didn't try the same."

"I would think home is where the _heart_ is, wouldn't you say?" Ro countered. "Let's not forget this is the little coward who got Rems caught, tortured and _killed_, because I sure ain't anytime soon."

Reid shot her a strange look, then frowned.

"So, this is about Rems, is it?" Reid muttered, his tone suddenly meek and mild. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Reid, don't be a baby."

"Of all the horrible things Tyler did, including torture me and capturing _you_, you choose to complain about _Rems_?"

"Unbelievable," Ro threw up her hands. "I can't believe after all these years you are still this immature-"

"Guys!" Caleb stepped in. "Relax, okay? Everybody take a chill pill. Let's take this back into Sybilla's… I mean, _my_ study, and finish our catching up away from eavesdroppers. Alright?"

Caleb pointed at the young children staring at them from every doorway, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the three Chosen Ones in one room. They knew all too well what they looked like, as their statues stood proudly in the Hall of Remembrance under the very same roof. Reid was the last to follow the others back upstairs silently, but Fin hung back with him, not missing a beat.

"So, why do you want to head North?" Fin asked Reid.

"Visiting Roarden's old castle," Reid replied. "See if we can't dig up some old fossils of Roarden's past. There are a lot of rumors going around the towns that-"

"Oh, not you _too_…" Fin moaned.

"Wait, what rumors?" Tyler wondered.

"There are rumors sprouting up about some journals of Roarden's childhood," Etrigan explained with a sigh. "Apparently they're supposed to explain where he got his unnatural power, what his limitations are, etcetera."

"But they've been talking about that for forever," Kitty shook her head in confusion.

"Exactly," Fin agreed. "And no one has ever seen hide nor hair of such a book. I, for one, don't condone urban legends and much less have time for them."

"Apparently some cocky bub out there now claims that he caught a glimpse of one and it gave him some special powers and now it's made everyone start talking about that crazy tall tale again. The Council's already dismissed the story as crap."

"But what if it's true?" Reid argued. "Whoever this guy is, he might be onto something."

"They've been searching Roarden's castle ruins for years," Fin insisted. "Nothing has ever been found."

"Maybe not by natural magics," Reid argued, slinging his backpack tighter around his shoulder. Only he knew that it contained his mask and cloak for his Crusader activities. "But a lot of progress has been made doing things the _Covenant_ way."

Fin gave Reid a funny look, but Reid just smiled her way, and put a finger to his lips to beg her silence.

"Alright," Fin nodded. "I guess it's worth checking up on, just to be on the safe side. Kitty will go get Daniel, while Caleb and I will recruit Lysander. Ro and Reid, find this braggart guy who supposedly found the books. It'll be a good place to start. We'll meet back at the Guild in a week. Etrigan…"

Fin looked extremely apologetic to her husband, and he sighed audibly.

"I'll babysit the _kids_..." Etrigan grumbled. "I can't believe I'm getting the short end of the stick. I miss the Old Wars, when only _real_ soldiers lived in the Guild. You'd better call me if anyone needs a good killin'."

"First thing, hon," Fin promised, then pecked her husband on the cheek. She faced the crew, and the lot of them began to head for the exit.

"Be safe, everyone," Caleb reminded, before he strolled out behind them.

~RR~

**Please review. Thanks!  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


	4. Being Chapter the Fourth

**Being Chapter the Fourth**

_~RR~_**  
**

"God, it's cold!" Tyler complained, which seemed to be all he was capable of doing on their three-day journey to the Rushien mountains. He shivered in the snow that blanketed the peak of the mountain they climbed. "I don't like this. Tell me again… Why are we going all this way for one guy? Your _EX_, might I add?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, and kept onward up the mountainside, until a large stone door came into view.

"Because," Kitty replied firmly. "He's, like, the ambassador of the Rock Giant community. He can band together more Rock Giant soldiers to help. Besides, I ended up with _you_, didn't I? Him being my ex is totally nothing to worry about."

"For _you_," Tyler retorted.

"This is it!" Kitty said excitedly. "It's been so long, I was afraid I had forgotten the way."

Kitty grabbed a nearby stone from the ground and used it to hammer on the door.

"Strangers beware," Tyler read across the archway. "Rock Giant Territory. I still don't like this," Tyler grumbled for the millionth time.

"Aww," Kitty grinned, grabbing Tyler by the chin and standing on her toes to compensate for her low height. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

Just as she leaned to connect with a strong kiss, the stone door blew open surprisingly fast, revealed Daniel who stood with several others gigantic men, all arms in rock form and at the ready for battle. As soon as Daniel recognized who stood at their gateway, he lowered his fists and a sorrowful look came over his face. Kitty only blushed, having been caught in an embarrassing position with Tyler, who now stood cross-armed and defiant, looking at Daniel like an opponent.

"Kitty!" Daniel breathed in surprise. "And the Chosen One! It has been too long, my friends! Pardon the precaution, but we still live in untrustworthy times. Won't you come in?"

_~RR~_

Caleb kept his head down the entire way though the forest trails. The trees were peaceful, relaxing, and it gave him plenty of time to think, since Fin wasn't much in the way of conversation. Lithlin was a forest far west from the New Guild, and it had taken many days journey to even say they were halfway there. Fin glanced at him often, worry shaking her features, and Caleb knew he needn't explain to her his troubles, because her powers let her know of them already. Over the years, Fin had evolved into a creature near omniscient, and it was a frightening thing. Caleb wondered about her offspring, wondered why the son of an all-knowing woman and a half-demon man had come out to be a mute. Hunter had barely spoken five times in all the years Caleb had witnessed him. Three of them had been to his mother, one to his father, and one just recently to Tyler's daughter April.

Fin stopped every so often to put a hand on her head in her mind's concentration, then change their direction suddenly.

"Fin, I've been meaning to ask," Caleb shuffled his feet a bit in fatigue. "Is it true what Etrigan says, about Sybilla and you?"

"You mean," Fin quirked an eyebrow at Caleb's vague question. "Is his theory true, about Sybilla's power being passed to me when she died? I suspect so. Our power can be willed away, just like yours. Usually Magicals with that kind of power, like Sybilla, announce what we call their Second, which is the person or object named to claim the power after their death, like an inheritance. I was the closest thing to family that Sybilla had. One can only assume."

Fin sighed loudly, rubbing her temples as if suffering a severe migraine.

"The only problem is, I could barely handle my own power. If she gave me hers as well, I'm not sure I could take it all."

"Guess time will have to tell on that one," Caleb frowned, patting Fin on the shoulder. "You've done a pretty good job of handling it so far."

"Yeah," Fin nodded. "So far… This way."

Fin took a sharp left again, and Caleb could swear they were going in circles by now.

"So," Caleb asked with worry. "You think Roarden had a Second?"

"I think Reid and Ro are about to find that out."

_~RR~_

Reid walked across the dirt roads towards the main square of Bosin, now the most populated city in Aromesia, and near to the location of the New Guild. The streets were bustling with merchants and townsfolk, mostly housewives shopping for groceries. A few drunkards were stumbling out of the local tavern, and kids ran wild in the streets. It was a very different state than last Reid saw it, and it had thrived since then. Since he had saved it from Roarden's men, not so very long ago.

He glanced at his wife, who was lagging behind. That's when he something on the brick walls behind her. A poster of a man in black, dressed like some sort of assassin or ninja.

"Well, would you look at that!" Reid announced, backtracking to the wall past Ro's head and putting a hand over the words:

**WANTED: Crusader vigilante **

**REWARD: 10,000 gold**

"You'd think they'd offer more reward money," Ro commented.

"Why would they have a reward at all?" Reid huffed, his face scrunching into a deep frown. "Can't those council bastards see that I'm helping this world out? What are _they_ doing to help? Talking and sitting on their asses? Just like the _Guild_?"

"Reid, calm down, they're just upholding the law-"

"Extra, extra!" said a local news-scroll tender. "Crusader finally in custody! Giving a speech to the council tomorrow night! Read all about it!"

Ro and Reid silenced immediately, raising their eyebrows in surprise at one another. Ro was the first to act, running up to the tender and anxiously grabbing at one of the scrolls. Unraveling it quickly, a picture was plainly seen across the front.

"Holy crap," Reid breathed, recognizing the face immediately, as Ro could only gasp out a single name.

"_Rems_…!"

_~RR~_

It seemed that Daniel was the runt of his family, as his entire clan rivaled the size of earthen elephants. Tyler cowered in their presence, as one false move of theirs could be his demise. On the other hand, Kitty, who was more than a head smaller than Tyler, walked with comfort and ease, shaking the hands of some of the tallest giants there.

"Its good to see you again," one of the taller ones with a long braided beard said. "The light of the mountain, you are."

Another one with gray hair was laughing and slapping a friend on the shoulder boasting:

"I knew she couldn't stay away!"

Tyler was sure to catch glances with Kitty, complaining boldly with his eyes. This was not fun for him, and he made sure she knew it.

"Ah, yes," Kitty interrupted everyone, putting up her hands for attention. "I didn't come here to stay, sadly, I do have business for Daniel."

"We're sure you do!" a gray-haired giant laughed, pushing Daniel forward, making both him and Kitty blush wildly.

"Serious _Guild_ matters," Kitty clarified, and Daniel put up a hand to make her wait.

"Give them a moment," Daniel assured her. "You have been greatly missed."

"Alright," Kitty agreed. "But Daniel, please, no banquets."

"Of course," Daniel nodded. "We attend to business as soon as possible."

_~RR~_

"Here comes the next course!" a Giant bellowed, as a large platter of steaming monster was laid before Tyler and Daniel at the head of the table. Kitty had been swept off to get suitably dressed for their ceremonial guest banquet, to celebrate Kitty's return, Tyler guessed, as she seemed to be the main attraction around these parts. Tyler pouted as he sat in their oversized potato sack of a shirt that had been provided for him, and impatiently waited for Kitty to return so that they could nab Daniel and leave. He drummed his fingers on the table, as the humungous men dug into their even bigger feast. The Giants, however large and threatening they were, were a peaceful and welcoming race, provided one didn't get on their bad side.

"Do Chosen Ones eat?" said an older giant, his booming voice making Tyler's ears ring a bit. He rubbed them, while faking a thankful smile.

"Yeah, sure," Tyler reluctantly replied.

"Then EAT!" the giant laughed, shoving a plate the size of a large desk in front of Tyler. Steaming eyes of an unknown creature glared up at Tyler, as a fork bigger than Tyler's arm was given to him.

"Oh, Martin," Daniel laughed at Tyler's frightened face at the prospect of somehow eating what was before him. "There's no way he can fit that fork into his mouth. Even the baby size one."

Tyler gazed at the supposed 'baby fork' he held, which was half the size of his head. That's when Daniel let out a small gasp and suddenly arose, making the rest of the Giants rise and turn toward the courtyard entrance, where tiny, little Kitty stood. She was clothed in a potato sack as well, though she wore it much better. The gray material clung to her small, thin body, the off-the-shoulder style making her seem like a goddess among simpletons. Stone shoes were on her feet, and tiny rock beads were weaved into her chocolate hair.

Tyler rose slowly, in awe of his wife, forgetting everything else except her. He scooted out of his mammoth seat, and gathered his breath to greet her, but he was beat to it.

"Kitty," Daniel cooed, embracing her. "We do not deserve you."

Tyler hung back, not liking having to wait his turn to be with his own wife. A large goblet was raised in Kitty's direction by the head of the table, and the other Giant's followed their matriarch's example.

"To the wedding feast they never received. To Daniel and Kitty!"

Tyler dropped his fork to the floor in surprise. Kitty whirled her head around to meet her husband's eyes, an apology being uttered between them.

"Would the best man like to say a few words?" the matriarch wrongly guessed, but Tyler knew it was too late to back out now. He raised his enormous goblet to his wife.

"I hope you are both very happy together," Tyler huffed out in a single breath, then took a drink of their wine, and walked out.

_~RR~_

**Please review. Thanks!  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


	5. Being Chapter the Fifth

**A/N: For Kitty and Fin, to whom, to my utter dismay, I didn't get the chance to read this chapter to in person. I miss you both terribly and this is small condolence to my lack of visit to LA. Enjoy this in my stead.**

**Being Chapter the Fifth**

Caleb gazed up at the tall trees, and the houses built in the midst, all constructed without roofs of any kind. They were simply erected walls, made of wide, flat trees grown in specific places, and perhaps a bit of mud and leaves for extra privacy. The ground was a soft earth, but dry, like fine dust, making Caleb's feet sink with every step, though all the Elves around seemed to have little trouble walking on the surface like it was made of hard stone. Most of the pointy-eared folk were pale-haired like Lysander, and just as harsh and unwelcoming.

"Come on, keep moving," Fin commanded, rushing Caleb through the village quickly. "Before they revolt and throw us out."

"They'd do that?" Caleb said, wide-eyed in fear.

"I'm surprised they haven't already," Fin retorted, herding Caleb along faster. "They must remember me through Lysander's mind. All the Elves are telepathically connected. That's why I needed to come on this trip, to communicate with them on their level."

Caleb and Fin were practically jogging now, rushing uphill toward a home that stood out as a castle among shacks. Vines and intertwining white trees made up the front courtyard, making it quite a beautiful sight. Many Elves had gathered to guard the gate, and held their menacing weapons at the pair coming near.

"I thought they weren't a violent race," Caleb whispered a bit too loudly. "Etrigan said they sit around and do nothing but think about their trees."

"Shhh!" Fin scolded, hoping none of them had heard that. When most began to glare even harsher, she knew her hoping was for naught. "They are also very prideful racist beings and easy to insult," Fin went on. "And VERY good of _hearing_... So, for Aro's sake, watch what you say!"

Caleb nodded to several of the Elves apologetically, putting his palms together and bowing slightly in a Japanese manner.

"Sorry," he begged their forgiveness. Fin slapped his hands down in annoyance.

"I said: don't _insult_ them, not be devoid of all _dignity_," she huffed.

"Wow, someone's crankier than usual," Caleb turned up his nose. Ignoring him, Fin turned to speak to the Elves.

"We're here to call upon the Guardian among you. It is very important that we speak with Lysander."

"We know why you're here," said one Elf near the front of the crowd. "And you are not taking our prince away again."

Fin had a staring contest with the spokesman in front. A few glares and strange looks were exchanged, before the man finally stepped aside.

"Come with me," he commanded in a frustrated tone, and Caleb raised his eyebrows to Fin, impressed.

"Mental argument?" Caleb guessed. Fin smiled victoriously and stepped onward toward the Elven palace.

"I won," Fin boasted, before facing forward.

"Tyler, you have to believe me, I didn't know…" Kitty begged, chasing after Tyler under a stone archway. The light gray marble courtyard was lit with the moon, making everything shine with a tint of blue. Kitty's florescent aqua eyes shone with sorrow and concern, pleading for her husband's forgiveness.

"Really, you didn't know?" Tyler huffed, whirling around in anger. "You were really so dense that you couldn't figure that they were giving you and Daniel a _bridal_ ceremony?"

"I thought it was for _us_, can't you see that?" Kitty was in tears now. Tyler rolled his eyes, hating that she cried so often. It was her biggest weapon against him, but not today. Today, he wasn't allowing it to sway his rage.

"That's not even the half of it," Tyler threw his hand in the air, plainly marking the sky with his frustration. "You never told me you had _married_ Daniel!"

Kitty lowered her gaze, scrunching her shoulders inward and her voice becoming small and squeaky.

"It was so long ago… I didn't think it was important."

"They seem to think it was!" Tyler bellowed. "They still seem to think you are together! And you didn't have the heart to correct them, no! Kitty just let that snowball _roll_…"

"Tyler…"

"Is there a problem?" Daniel emerged from around a corner, straightening his jacket. "I am confused as to why there is hostility here."

"I'll tell you why there's hostility," Tyler barked, stepping up to Daniel's face, but Kitty yanked him back.

"Daniel," she explained instead. "It's about time Tyler and I tell you why we came."

"Oh, I think it's about time too," Tyler agreed snottily. Kitty hushed him and continued on:

"The Guild is gathering all its Guardians again. We need your help."

"I am retired," Daniel shook his head quickly. "I have settled into my home, with my family… I am happy here."

"Hear that, Kitty?" Tyler waved Daniel off. "He's happy. Let's just go."

"But his Hoods are still out there," Kitty insisted. "Even without him bossing them around. And people are even saying he might still be alive."

"Preposterous," Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "We all saw him die. The prophecy was fulfilled. It is done."

"Would I be here if that were true?" Kitty asked him seriously. Daniel took a glance at the livid Tyler, whose back was now turned to them, arms crossed and most likely glaring off into the distance with spite.

"I suppose not," Daniel said mournfully. "You seem to have been compelled to give up your peaceful home, not to mention travel all this way to collect me… I will reinstate myself to the Guild, but only as long as I see it necessary."

Rems sat on the floor of his empty barred cell, staring at his bared feet, trying to think up ways of entertaining himself in the unfurnished place. They hadn't even so much as given him a spare pillow or blanket, or even toilet paper. He'd been in here for one night, and he was already ready to leave.

"Crusader boy," a nearby guard called as he walked over. "You have visitors."

"Really?" Rems said in sincere surprise, scrambling to his feet to see them coming. The guard opened the door to reveal a hooded, shadowy figure, thin and feminine in shape. She was escorted by a sour-faced blonde boy, one Rems recognized.

"Well, if it isn't the Hothead," Rems smirked at Reid.

"What's up, Hood scum?" Reid smirked right back. "I see you finally found your place in this world: Behind bars."

When the guard closed the door to allow the three a bit of privacy, Ro let down her covering and revealed her incriminating white streaks in her hair. At the sight of her familiar face, Rems pulled away from the barred door a bit, standing up straighter and letting his breathing pattern take a sharp turn.

"Rems, we can't stay long," Ro said hurriedly. "Why are ya lyin' about bein' the Crusader? They could _hang_ you."

"How do you know I'm lyin'?" Rems insisted with an arrogant glint in his eye. "I could very well be the Crusader. I have all the means."

"But not the motive," Ro countered. "You don't give a hoot about anyone but yerself. Everyone knows you're a thievin', cheatin' scoundrel."

"And an attention whore," Reid added.

Rems leaned close to the bars in interest.

"You guys know who the Crusader really is, don't you?" Rems smiled madly, radiating intrigue.

"We know its not you," Ro replied smoothly.

"Yeah, ya liar," Reid added on. "I'll bet it gets a little hot, you know, with your pants being on fire all the time."

"Good one, honey," Ro patted Reid on the back supportively, and Reid couldn't tell if she was being facetious or not.

"It does me real good to see you, Rowena," Rems commented, passing her a gentle grin in his sincerity. Ro pursed her lips and looked away, just as Reid waved a hand in front of Rems's face.

"Hey hey! None of that! You'd better focus those eyes over here, bucko. Now, you tell me why you decided to lie about being the Crusader."

"I know there's nothing really in this for me," Rems shrugged. "Except maybe fame and all of the population of Aromesia's respect and maybe a whole lot of women fawning over me. But other than _that_…"

"As if you've always had a whole lot of trouble getting _girls_, Rems…" Ro put in some more sarcasm.

"You think being the Crusader would get you a lot of ladies?" Reid asked curiously, leaning close in interest.

"By the truckloads," Rems waved it off like common fact. "Like moths to a flame. Girls eat up that hero stuff."

"Really?" Reid stroked his chin and scrunched his brow in a sudden sweep of heavy thought, and Ro gave him a good shove of the elbow in warning.

"What are you going to tell the Council, Rems?" Ro asked seriously. "You know they have psychics up there that are going to sense you lying to them."

"Just like Fin could sense I was lying about me and you having-"

"Okay!" Ro put up a hand to stop him before Reid blew a fuse. "I forgot that Roarden gave you mental blockers for your spy work. Those didn't wear off after he died?"

"We're about to find out."

**Please review. Thanks!  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


	6. Being Chapter the Sixth

**A/N: I don't know exactly why, but I'm particularly fond of this chapter. And I'm fond of you for reading it.**

**Being Chapter the Sixth**

~_RR_~

Fin treaded carefully through the forest, Caleb careful at her heels. The trees were large and thick, their leaves dark greens and some even shades of purple, with snow-white colored wood. The air ridden with a flowing fog, dense and eerie and seeming to only follow around them. The leaves swirled at their feet with a harsh breeze, and stray branches clawed at them as if possessed, trying to make them stay away from their precious masters.

The Elves seemed angry to see an intruder, even though they seemed to recognize Fin, they obviously didn't like to be bothered with visitors. Soon, at Fin's direction, a tall wooden door could be seen. A door grown, not carved, overridden with vines. Fin pulled at one to get it to open, and even though Caleb was duly impressed at her knowledge, stayed silent through all his amazement. Once inside their realm, he could see more structures grown from trees, with curtains of leaves and flowing vines.

Caleb followed the group of Elves until they parted to reveal the largest structure of them all, a castle of sorts, with branches as towers, windows with beams of light within, and massive double doors before them. Caleb watched as the old tree creaked and complained as the doors opened, and Lysander, surrounded by many guards stepped out. He was clothed in a long white robe, his sleeves long enough to trail on the floor behind him. His silver crown was firmly in place on his head, meaning he had already had his coronation as king, in place of his father, who no doubt made his dwelling in the City Main, where the Council convened.

"What are you doing here?" Lysander boomed aloud, bypassing telepathy to get a dramatic point across. "If I wished to see you two again, I would have sought you out! Leave my presence at once, you are not wanted here!"

Fin shook her head.

"You still sound as scared as when your father pulled his fit to take you back, Lysander. When are you going to stand up for yourself and come back? You know it's what you want."

"What I want, don't want, it matters not," Lysander insisted, looking elsewhere. "My duty is to my kin, and to my birthright."

"We could really use your help right now, Lysander," Caleb insisted. "We're trying to get all of the Guardians back together. They think Roarden might still be alive."

Lysander's ear twitched at the sound of the revered name.

"Whatever matters are upon the outside world, it should be where they stay," Lysander insisted. "If you count yourself my friends, you will leave me in peace and never return."

He turned back the way he came, his long robes rustling around him in his haste. Caleb took a quick glance at Fin, hoping for a last word.

"Hey Lys," Caleb piped up before he quite disappeared into the darkness. "Tell me, when's the last time you saw Dahlia?"

The name seemed to echo through the silence, as Lysander froze.

"Yes," Fin added. "As a matter of fact, our next stop is the Crooked River, which as I recall, was Dahlia's last known residence? Be real easy to convince her back in the ranks if she knew you were coming along as well…"

Lysander let out an audible sigh.

"As I told her, a true king serves not his self, but his people. Please leave, before you are forced to with hostility."

"Dude, wake up, you're just a prince," Caleb snorted, waving him off. Fin elbowed him again for it.

Caleb frowned and shrugged to Fin, knowing they had given it their best shot. They too, turned back the way they had come.

"And… and give Dahlia my regards... if it suits you," Lysander let out, just as the doors slammed after him.

"Well, _that_ was a waste of time," Caleb muttered close to Fin's ear.

"You're joking, right?" Fin asked him with a laugh, but Caleb frowned, remaining doubtful. "Did you just see what happened when you mentioned Dahlia? His head nearly exploded. And how quickly you forget I can read minds. He longs to be away from here so much its physically hurting his health. This isn't going to be the last we've seen of him."

_~RR~_

Ro and Reid, with their hooded cloaks securely in place around their faces, took seats in the stadium around the council, moments before the trial was about to start. They took in their surroundings, the hundreds of people and creatures pushing their way into seats, loitering around the doors, the place filled to maximum capacity and still trying to fit in more. Some had signs in their hands, all illustrating the same cause, like: "FREE THE HERO" and "CRUSADER IS OUR SAVIOUR!"

"Did you realize you had this many fans?" Ro hissed at Reid in amazement.

"I didn't even know I had any fans at all!" Reid replied, equally astounded. Ro smiled at him, pride sweeping across her features suddenly, and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Ro told him. "I'll never question your cause again."

"Hey, Ro," Reid uttered slyly, stroking her hand gently but not meeting her eye. "You know I was thinking… since we were here at the Council Hall and whatnot-"

"-Reid, don't start."

"Why the hell not?" Reid shot back, anger obvious in his voice. "Fate has conveniently brought us before the Council, you've already had no less than _four_ of my kids, why shouldn't we have them marry us while we're here?"

"Okay, the first conception was not only a two-fer-one, but it was _accidental_, let's not forget that-"

"Right," Reid muttered sarcastically. "As opposed to all our other carefully planned-ahead pregnancies…"

"-And I've told you a thousand times: the Council is corrupt, and I won't have something corrupt giving their blessing on our marriage just so we can have it on paper, alright? I let you call me your wife, I say I have the last name of Garwin, isn't that enough?"

"You put your maiden name on the deed for our shack in the woods."

"Well, I had to, that was an official document, and officially, my name is still Rowena Darkholme."

"Which means you can officially cheat on me because you are not officially my wife."

"You really think I would put the kids through that? Reid, this is _so_ not the time to discuss this…"

"I just can't believe this whole situation!" Reid huffed tearing his fingers through his hair, as if trying to claw out the images and torments in his mind's eye. Ro shook her head and tried to avoid the gazes of people staring at their loud discussion. It was absolutely impossible to be stealthy with Reid _anywhere_.

"You used to be just fine with it until Tyler got married," Ro grumbled. "I swear you two are more competitive than the Grand Games."

"This has nothing to do with Tyler!" Reid shouted, just as the crowd fell silent and the lights dimmed to focus on the Council Elders. "And everything to do with-"

"Remington Henry Favreau!" the Head Councilman, an older, gorilla-like man from the Animal Transient class, stepped forward with a scroll. A few guards shoved Rems in front of a podium below them. Reid looked only to Ro, who visibly gulped at the sight of her old lover, concern on her features and her gaze locked upon him.

"You have been charged with assaulting a guard, insighting countless riots, general vigilante activities and twenty-one counts of _murder_. Do you admit to all charges against you?"

"I was just doing what I felt right, sir," Rems nodded with a smile, speaking his words more to the crowd than to the man in front of him. The crowd cheered in response, which seemed to please him. "Just trying to save a few lives you didn't seem too concerned about, you know?"

More cheers erupted. Rems waved a hand to them in gratitude, soaking up their praise for all it was worth.

"He's just in this for the attention, you see that?" Reid exclaimed. "That selfish bastard just wants to steal my glory!"

"Quiet!" Ro hushed.

"The Council recognizes that Roarden was killed almost a decade ago," the Head Councilman went on. "Therefore those who used to be affiliated with him and his beliefs are no longer a concern of anyone, and certainly should not be met with such hostile actions. Your call to violence and vindication is inexcusable in accordance with the law. We shall take a moment to decide on sentencing."

The room went strangely silent, as every person waited on edge for the final word on what would happen to their beloved hero. Ro had to whisper as to avoid eavesdroppers.

"I didn't know you killed so many people, Reid." She frowned heavily, lowering her head as if burdened by the news. "If I had known that before we got here…"

"What difference does it make?" Reid defended.

"Well, what if they sentence him to death? You want him to _die_ for you?"

Without hint of remorse, Reid looked Ro straight in the eyes as he said:

"Nothing would make me happier."

Ro glared right back, not believing this man, this one she loved and hated so truly.

"I see how it is," Ro snarled. "You only save lives when it suits your best interests. I'm glad you aren't getting the glory for this, Reid, you sure as hell don't deserve it. You're not a hero, you're a coward."

Reid didn't reply, just folded his arms and let his anger consume all words. Suddenly, he rose up to his feet, and all eyes stared, heads turning to see him as he pulled down his cloak, revealing his pale hair. A few even whispered amongst themselves, recognizing him as a Chosen One. Ro held her breath, admiring him for a moment, as his bravery shined through. Even a few members of the Council gave him their undivided attention.

Then Reid simply turned and left, climbing the stairs towards the exit, just as the Head Councilman stepped forward to read out the final decision.

"The Council has decided on a sentence," he read aloud. "Remington, you will be executed by beheading, two sunrises from now. May Aro give you peace in the afterlife. Council is adjourned."

The crowd erupted around Ro, jumping to their feet in anger, but she was the only one left sitting, her eyes blank and emotionless.

_~RR~_

Daniel trailed slowly behind Kitty and Tyler, his head low and his brow furrowed. He had been dreading this part of the journey, the awkward silence, the lonely walk behind his past love and her current husband. It was a thing of torture, watching Tyler make a point of tightly gripping the hand of his beloved, of sticking close to her side as if attached to the hip, and frequently looking back to him as if to check if he was going to do anything to stop him.

Daniel would never do any such thing. Even though the union of Kitty to another man brought him pain, he could plainly see that she was happy with him, blissful even. He could give her a happy life on the other side, as she had always dreamed of. A small girl would never be happy around Giants and a world so unlike her own.

Thus, Daniel did as he must, taking each painful step at a time, for the greater good of his own people.

"You know," Daniel spoke out at last. "I will say once more, that I do not think it wise we take the same road back, as you did to come up the mountain. The Imps would have surely found your trail by now."

"The _what_?" Tyler asked, his voice sneering at him already.

"Look out!" Kitty yelled, closing her eyes and phasing both her and Tyler as a flying sharp object whizzed straight through them, and stabbed ruthlessly into a nearby tree with a loud _twang_.

"Get down!" Daniel commanded, dropping to the ground immediately and crawling toward the others. They obeyed without question. "Kitty, grab onto me!"

"I've got her!" Tyler shouted back, holding onto his wife's hand tightly and not letting go for anything.

"No, you don't understand!" Daniel shouted back, as more spears poured out from the dense forest and from behind large boulders. "Let her go!"

"I've _got_ her!" Tyler insisted.

It was then Tyler noticed that the spears were emitting a orange mist, which was starting to surround Kitty only. Daniel had crawled close enough to them now, to where he could easily pull Tyler aside, and grab a hold of Kitty for himself. Horrified, Tyler watched as Daniel lifted her head up and placed his mouth on hers. Tyler could only react violently, shoving the much larger man with everything in him.

"What the hell, man! That's _my_ wife!"

"I have to help her!" Daniel struggled to explain, but it was too late, Kitty had passed out.

Suddenly, a rift was cut into the ground, lifting the very ground from under them. The orange fog was so dense by then it was extremely difficult to see. Before either man knew it, the very dirt beneath them had taken Kitty from them. Daniel ran to escape the mist, until he could see again, but even in the clearer air, there was nothing to be seen.

Kitty was gone.

Tyler finally caught up with him, fighting his way through the steam with waving arms.

"What the hell just happened here!" he asked Daniel frantically. "Where is Kitty?"

"The Imps have her," Daniel shook his head in frustration. "You should have listened to me when I said we should change routes! You are foolish, boy! I'm embarrassed to call you my Chosen Hero!"

"Oh yeah, well, I didn't see _you_ do much but try and make out with my wife!"  
"I was trying to help her breathe," Daniel replied with frustration. "The orange mist only affects women."

"Why is that?"

"Because that's the only thing the Imps are after!" Daniel seemed to be tiring of explaining things to him by then, things that in Aromesia were common knowledge. "Imps are a race made up solely of males. They hunt females for the survival of their species."

That's when Daniel started to walk off, in pursuit of Kitty in the best guess he could manage as to where she had been taken.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that they are going to-" Tyler trailed off, horror overcoming his voice and features. Daniel ignored him, too busy trying to calm himself down to bother trying with Tyler any longer.

~_RR_~

**Please review!  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


	7. Being Chapter the Seventh

******A/N: I'm slowly getting to finishing all my stories, and I send out a special thanks to all who have stuck with me this far.**

**Being Chapter the Seventh**

~_RR_~

Reid sat alone on a set of stone stairs, overlooking the city outside of the Council Hall. There must have been hundred of grey flat stones to makes up these steps, each rough around the edges but smoothed from the foot traffic of many years upon them. The place reminded him of those pictures of old Mayan temples, with dozens upon dozens of crudely made steps, so many he had lost count and simply took a rest on one.

He was losing her. He felt like he had lost Ro a long time ago. Maybe her heart had always been with Rems, but only upon his passing decided to make a life with Reid instead. It was a heartbreaking concept to try and digest, and it made his whole body ache with heaviness to the point of being too weary to stand. Maybe he had his time with her, and it was over now that Rems had returned from the grave.

Reid was the Crusader. This was fact. Rems was lying, also a fact. Still, so many things were unclear. Did the world still need a Crusader? Was Reid ready to die? Or was he really willing to let Rems take the fall for his own crimes?

And the worst thought yet: What if confessing the truth was the only way to make Ro truly happy?

Reid thought of his many kids, his prized children, all strapping young boys just like him and even the cutest little angel of a girl. Would Rems take care of them too?

The thought of that horrible man raising his children, sleeping with his woman, it all made him sick to his stomach.

No. This was his life he had spent years building for himself. He had worked too hard for it, to keep it safe. Why couldn't Ro see that everything he did was for her? Every move he made was for the benefit of his family, and even the rest of the world too?

Reid was so enraged he didn't know when he had risen to his feet. He just knew he was heading back up those stairs, back around the side of the Council Hall, where they kept the doomed prisoners. He made his way down into their dark dungeons and back to the cell where that hated man laid, all peaceful and resting, as if he wasn't going to die in less than forty-eight hours. He should be grateful he had bars between Reid and him right now, or he might be dying in less time.

"Get up!" Reid demanded of him. Rems lifted his head to see who was speaking to him, then laid it back down on his pillow. "Are you deaf? I said: get up!"

"What do you want, Chosen Boy?" Rems grumbled. "Surely, it must be after visiting hours."

"You know," Reid folded his arms at the hated man. "Words cannot express how happy it would make me to have you die and this time be sure you _stay_ that way."

Rems sighed and shook his head, then closed his eyes for sleep once more.

"You're beating a dead horse, boy."

"You must've known the Crusader's crimes before you turned yourself in. You must've known this was how it was going to turn out. Why would you willingly go to your death?"

"Maybe I feel like I'm better off that way."

"Can't say I disagree."

"Don't worry, we'll have it out in hell. You'll be following me soon enough."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

It was now when Rems decided to sit upright, to meander over closer to Reid, as if ready, or maybe just forced by some inward obligation, to talk more seriously now.

"You should realize that The Prophesy was fulfilled, and you served your purpose… But this war is far from over."

"Roarden is dead, the war _is_ over."

"Or maybe that's just what he wants you to think…"

"What do you know?!" Reid shouted, his fist clenching the bars in angered frustration. "Tell me!"

"I know that Aromesia would not survive a second coming, and whoever does come out of the ashes, they'll wish they hadn't. Day of reckoning is gonna come for all of us. I'm checking out on my own terms while I still can."

Reid had to take a moment to digest all that he had just heard. He had heard some far-fetched malarkey around his travels for sure, but if anyone had the inside track in with the bad crowd, it was Rems. For all his sneakiness, untrustworthiness, and playing around as a double agent, Rems whole reason for existing was for information, and it was rarely wrong. And if Rems, master of survival and self-preservation was that scared enough to wish suicide upon himself instead of face what may or may not be coming… it was downright unsettling. Was he that confident that Roarden had never truly be defeated? If Rems could fake his own death, then Roarden surely could. What if Rems was right? What if Roarden was just lying in wait? What would this mean for Aromesia, for the Guild, for his _family_? As the Crusader, he had always wondered what gave the Hoods their unrelenting fervor to serve a master that had been dead for eight years…

"What led you to believe this, Rems?" Reid was speaking more calmly now, more respectfully.

"That book everybody has been talking about? It's a real thing. I've seen it—people touch it and burn alive. It opens up and writes itself. Speaks to people around it through nightmares. It's a devil of a thing. Council is trying to keep it hush-hush so nobody panics. Roarden definitely had a back-up plan, and it starts with that book."

Reid sighed. He was afraid of this. Not that he ever fathomed that Roarden would return, especially not transform himself into some library book from hell- that seemed a ridiculous newfound terror. No, Reid had been afraid all along of Rems becoming more valuable than he, in the bigger picture of things. That his life would mean more to the world than his own. And if he knew where this book was located and maybe even how to destroy it like one of Harry Potter's horcruxes, then his life had just stepped up a notch on the scale.

"The weight of the world is feeling a big heavier now, ain't it, Hero?" Rems didn't smile when he said this, didn't take pleasure in this sort of pain in Reid, as it was a worry they now shared.

Reid gripped his hands at the smugness of Rems, of the pure unfairness of it all… But he knew now what he had to do.

_~RR~_

Fin and Caleb had been escorted by two quiet, but very armed Elven guards to the very edge of the forest, as to make sure they surely did exit Lysander's borders. It took many an awkward day of walking in silence, too embarrassed by their presence to hold up any type of conversation, even with one another. Once at the forest line, the two guards stayed and watched them from the line of trees, waiting for them to cross the bridge over and into the river town.

As Caleb and Fin started to reach the cliffside village that overlooked the Crooked River, he began to see that this was going to be a much more unpleasant experience than he had originally imagined. Fin had warned him of the cold, snowy climate, and he had come prepared with warmer clothing, but she had failed to mention that it was a town inhabited by mostly the Undead Class. It had come to his realization that this town was not named the Crooked River for the icy brook that ran slowly through it, but for the fact that it mostly housed crooks, and generally shifty rogues. It was a dark and spooky town, with a grey mist hovering in the air, and a gentle breeze putting out the fires in the street lamps, which were the darkened valley's only light. The buildings were small wooden cabins, crumbling with age, and there was a stink in the air like rotten morning breath mixed with smoke and booze. There seemed to be spiders and insects everywhere he looked. The roads were crawling with shadows and dark beings. Ghosts that would howl and moan like banshees and passed straight through them. Vampires with fresh blood of their latest kill still dripping from their mouths would lick their lips at the sight of them. A few groaning halves of bodies littered the surroundings, some reaching out to grab them in a last stitch effort to feed their carnivorous bellies. The mud underneath them crunched at times with the bones of those they had reached. Anything else alive would flee into the shadows at the sight of them, shutting the door behind them. Needless to say, the place screamed unpleasant, and living through a scene like this was definitely way different than watching a horror film with his brothers in the safety of their earthen home, on their comfy old couch in the den…

Caleb realized how much he missed his brothers then, and another pang of sadness hit him over the loss of Pogue. No amount of years made that tragedy any easier. How different their lives were back then, how naïve they were to their knowledge and purpose of life.

Fin must've noticed him starting to grow distracted and lagging, because she readily advised Caleb to stick close and keep his cloak's hood up, lest he be recognized as a Chosen One where they least wanted the attention. She seemed to know where she was going, though she hadn't spoken aloud of this, and Caleb trusted her lead.

As they passed the closed doors and dark figures, it began to rain, and soon everyone rushed indoors, leaving the roads more or less abandoned. Fin went up a few stairs to a wooden door of one of the only stone buildings, easily kicking off the hand of a zombie reaching out to her from underneath the porch. Before she knocked she turned to Caleb, and he knew from experience that a warning was coming and he should listen close. He learned his lesson from last time.

"Caleb, you remember what I told you about Dahlia before she was a Guardian?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, you said that she was a hitman for Roarden, right?"

"Something like that. Vampires have an almost unbearable pheromone level and are notoriously stealthy, so Roarden used her as a sort of secret weapon."

Fin was about to knock, then hesitated a moment.

"Caleb," Fin's voice fell grave and serious. "Undead don't value life because they don't technically have one, so that makes them very dangerous. _Please…_ don't be stupid like you were in Lithlin. Keep your head down, and for Aro's sake don't make eye contact with anyone."

A window opened to reveal the round face of a heavy man, who glared at Fin suspiciously. Caleb immediately made an obvious point of looking elsewhere.

Fin anticipated she would be easy to find, Caleb, however, was less certain as ever. It seemed no wonder to Fin that Dahlia would take residence in such a town, not only because it was plagued with dark clouds and rained at all times of year which made it the perfect setting for a vampire as she, but also because it was so conveniently located next to the same Elf kingdom where Lysander resided. It was still hard for Caleb to believe that something as beautiful at the vampiress that they had known and loved would take residence in such a dark and evil place.

"Where do we even start?" Caleb asked Fin.

"When hunting, you start where they gather," she replied, then pointed ahead of them in the direction of a barn-like structure with lights within. "The watering hole."

"Do we have to?" Caleb frowned with dislike, but Fin answered only by walking onward. Caleb stuck close to her as they entered, meaning to protect her from potential harms, but the inside of the place seemed as dead as the outside. Old withered men, frustrated ugly ghosts and pale-skinned vampires were scattered among the tables and chairs, as the fire crackled from a nearby furnace and the bartender cleaned blood from his glasses with a towel that was crimson already. Fin went fearlessly up to him.

"We're looking for a woman-" she started to explain.

"Brothel is upstairs," the bartender interrupted impatiently, then eyed Caleb. "No refunds if your host body is too undead to get it up."

"We're looking for a specific woman," Fin corrected. "A vampire woman that goes by the name of Dahlia Yei. She has purple hair, light eyes, very pretty…"

Caleb started to notice people staring at them with a newfound hatred, some even rising to their feet.

"You're Guardians, aren't you?" the bartender asked them harshly, putting the glass down to lean both hands down on his bar with confrontation.

"Is that a problem if we were, sir?" Caleb asked cautiously, readying himself for Using his power.

"My boy saw you come out of the forest with two Elves!" an old man hollered. "They must be friends with them!"

"Lysander, the Elf King's son, used to be a Guardian too," Fin explained. "I don't understand what the issue here is."

"The issue is," the bartender explained. "Is that Elf's father came storming into this town all clean and prissy like you, and came asking for that girl just like you, and sent more than a few of us to our proper deaths. You can see how we can get a bit… edgy."

Everyone in the room was on their feet now, some even appeared with weapons, and Caleb threw his hands up in surrender.

"Look, we aren't here for trouble, just trying to find our friend."

"Well, it doesn't look like she's here," the bartender replied, turning up his nose at them. "So, why don't you leave before trouble finds you."

Caleb and Fin took the hint and immediately rushed out, watching their backs as they did.

"Man," Caleb sighed at Fin as they went down the front steps. "We just aren't welcome _anywhere_ these days. Here I thought we were supposed to be popular, saving the world and all-"

"I can help you," said a voice to their left, which startled them in the already tense atmosphere. Out of the shadows appeared a cat-like man in a long coat, with white-gray skin, orange stripes on his cheeks and bright white slit eyes. His short hair was orange like a tabby, and the nails on his hands were pointed and sharp. Two fangs stuck out on the corners of his lips. A crossbow was slung on his back.

"Who are you supposed to be, Lion-O?" Caleb laughed, even though there was no one within a thousand miles who could possibly understand his joke, much to his disappointment.

"He's an animal transient, Caleb, keep up," Fin hushed him, then turned to speak to the cat-man again. "How can you help us?"

"I can track anyone on this side of the portal, no matter where they are. If their body is still on this continent, I can find them, so long as you have something with their scent, and I believe this old brothel will still have plenty of her old clothes here."

"Why would you help us?"

"If you are looking for Guardians, it seems likely that you are Guardians yourselves. I need the aid of a Chosen One, if you can take me to the New Guild Hall location."

"That's not exactly information we like to pass out on flyers," Caleb countered. "But we might know where a Chosen One could be found outside the Guild, depending on what you need one for."

"That business is my own, but I assure you, it doesn't involve harming him."

Fin and Caleb looked to one another with questioning gazes. Trusting someone from this town didn't seem like the wisest of choices, but then again, what other choice did they have?

_~RR~_

**Please review so I know you're still out there!  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


End file.
